Bella's Breaking Dawn
by Rinoaheartilly26
Summary: Just another persons view of what might happen in Breaking dawn


"Come on Bella, Charlie is waiting

A/N: Hey all this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me in your reviews. And I don't own any of the characters ECT.

"Come on Bella, Charlie is waiting. His instincts are telling him something's up."

I sighed as I got out of the car. If only Charlie knew how right, he was. When we got in the house, it was as if Charlie didn't notice us. I think he was hoping Edward and I would say goodbye and Edward would leave. So we went in to sit on the couch. For once the only acknowledgement Charlie gave us was a subtle nod I almost missed. He was trying to act like he was too busy watching his basketball game.

"Hey Dad, good game" I asked.

"Oh, hi Bells, Edward," he said curtly. "Yeah, good game."

We sat there waiting for the game to get over. Anything to put this off a little longer, but before we knew it the game was over. _"Well better get this over with,"_ I thought. Just then Charlie noticed that Edward was still there.

"Edward shouldn't you be getting home by now? I'm sure your parents want you home."

"They do but, they no I'm here and will be home when I'm finished."

Charlie gave Edward a weird look after that.

"Yeah….. Dad we need to talk to you" I said breaking the silence.

"Alright…I'm listening."

"Dad, Edward and I…are…uh…"

Noticing how I was struggling Edward took over.

"Yesterday I asked your daughter for her hand in marriage. She said yes."

Charlie had the strangest look on his face. It was like a mixture of relief and horror. After a minute of thought he finally said something.

"Well, I can't say it wasn't completely unexpected." He sighed and continued. "I can't say that I'm happy about this but I'm not going to stand in your way. But I do have some questions before I give you my blessing."

I was happy but I was surprised. I looked at Edward for a bit of reassurance. He looked a bit surprised as well, but he was still calm. When he noticed I was looking at him he smiled my crooked smile.

"I understand Dad, fire away" I sighed.

"Well for one, he left you before. He supposedly loved you then, what's different now?"

"Dad…I…I…"

"Charlie, I left before for a couple reasons. One was because I thought it would spare Bella from my complicated past. And I also used that as an excuse because I was scared. I was scared because I've never loved anyone as much as I love your daughter. Being away from her tore me apart, that why I came back."

Charlie and I just sat there. We were both in shock. I knew Edward loved me but wow. Finally Charlie spoke.

"Fine. What about school? Where are you going to live? How are you going to pay bills?"

What a surprise. Charlie was throwing out every question he could possibly think of to scare us out of getting married. I opened my mouth to try and argue but Edward was talking before I could even make a sound.

"Bella and I have been putting in applications and been accepted to several but we haven't decided where we are going to attend. As for living arrangements, I have a savings account that along with getting jobs we could afford a small apartment in Port Angles. That and bills if we stay local. Although my parents-"

"Your parents know about this" Charlie asked, looking a little hurt and a little surprised.

"Yes sir. We didn't tell them. They found out when they happened to walk in the room just as I asked Bella" Edward replied. He paused to take a breath, trying to act human. He went to speak again, but Charlie cut him off before he could say anything.

"And they were ok with this?"

Edward sighed. "Yes sir. Esme was particularly pleased as she and Carlisle already think of Bella as a daughter. Everyone else, especially Alice, thinks of her as a sister and plan to treat her that way. My parents said that I was an adult and could make my own decisions."

I continued to sit in shock over the verbal showdown between my father and my fiancé. I was also amazed at how calm Edward was staying, and how well he was fielding Charlie's questions. I knew Charlie had to be thinking of last September, and that had to be painful for Edward.

"And as I was saying," Edward continued "my parents are willing to help with bills if needed and that's what we choose. They also said that Bella and I could live with them and the rest of the family until we find a place of our own. If we want to stay with them. Does that answer all of your questions, Charlie?"

"Just two more. How is the wedding being paid for? I would love to pay for it all but I'm afraid of holding back your ideas and not be able to give you the wedding you deserve Bella."

Edward and I just smiled.

"Again, my parents are willing to contribute what ever is necessary" Edward replied.

"So do I dare ask when you're planning this event?"

Again Edward and I just smiled. Edward started to answer until I put my hand on his leg and looked at him. I wanted to answer this one.

"First weekend in August. We just haven't decided on Friday or Saturday. That is unless it doesn't work for you. We can reschedule" I said, trying to be accommodating.

"Well you answered all of my questions so….you're off the hook. Now, Edward I think it is time for you to go home."

"Yes Mr. Swan I think it is. Goodnight, Goodnight Bella."

**A/N: Ok guys. Hope you liked that. I have a decent amount hand written and just have to type it up so more chapters should be coming soon. And for those of you who have previously read my story: due to a low number of hits on chapter 2 I decided to merge them in effort to do better on later chapters that **_**are coming soon! **_**I promise. Please, review, tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Rinoa**


End file.
